


Kurloz is the Best Moirail

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chucklevoodoos, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz helps his best bro get laid (even if it is with his matesprit). AKA: Even though they are not red, the lines of moirallegiance are blurry as all heck when it comes to Kurloz and Mituna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurloz is the Best Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> I will never admit to how long I have been writing this. Mostly because I still have issues with it, but I don't know what else to do.

Let no one ever say that you are not the best palemate. Even when your best bro lost his mind, you were able to talk to the real him. Everyone else lost him, or never bothered to find him. But you, you found him hidden away inside his scrambled brain. You found the parts of him that were still the Mituna you always knew and loved.

You also still found all of his regrets. His little desires and wishes he didn’t get anymore because his brain was so twisted around itself. Namely, you saw how much he missed his matesprit. How, even though she was still there for him and as flushed as ever, how he missed being able to say what he wanted to her. How he missed holding her the way he used to. How they used to be before this mind all up and left him. It broke your heart to see your moirail in that situation.

And that is why no one can ever say you are not the absolute best motherfucking moirail to ever exist. You are the only person that would do this for him, and he is the only person you would ever do this for. It’s not the first time you’ve let your chucklevoodoos seep into his mind (how else are you supposed to get deep enough in his mushed up mind to find the real him without it), but it is the first time you’re going to attempt more than just communicating with him. 

You know there is more of him inside that mind of his, and you know it wants out. You’re just going to give it a little push and let him take control from there. Well, 99% of the control. The other 1% will be you making sure he’s able to stay in control.

The faint purple of your voodoos glows behind his eyes. Unless someone looked closely, they likely wouldn’t notice it. The goal isn’t to control him; it’s to help out your best motherfucking moirail with his other red partner. That faint purple means you are doing your job just fine. You send him off to find his matesprit and get his red affections on with her.

He finds her in a memory of her hive, sprawled out on her stomach watching a screen as she fiddles with a controler. You can see what is happening, but do not understand. Mituna does though and it almost distracts him completely. You have to give him a reminder of why he came here.

He both thanks and groans at you. You mentally pet him and calm him the fuck down. Even with your help, he is easily distractible. Once he finally has his priorities straight, he sits down next to her and stares at the screen. For having his motherfucking priorities straight, he sure is prone to forgetting what he wanted. If you could take more control, you could get him closer to the main fucking point of this endeavor, but you’re only helping him. To do anymore would take too much from him and this event.

He bounces in place as he watches her. His speech is slurring as he cheers for her, and her excitement is building with him. You can hear the mashing of buttons and soft grunts as she tries to finish what she’s doing. As soon as the screen says she’s won, Mituna throws his hands up in celebration and she tosses the controller to the side. 

Latula moves to kneel on her knees and lean over him, “Tell me that wasn’t the raddest thing you’ve ever seen.” 

You don’t understand, but Mituna nods and smiles, “Awshume!”

“You wanna play?” She asks, seeming to forget she threw the controller off to the side.

You take the moment to remind him again why he came here today. The lightbulb seems to flicker in his head before finally deciding to stay on. He looks at her and she leans over him, waiting for his response. He’s hesitant, but you assure him that you’re not leaving anytime soon. You wouldn’t abandon your best palemate.

With his new resolve, he places his steady hands on her hips. You can feel him almost wanting to cry. He never believed he would get to hold her so carefully ever again. She seems as confused as her smile twists into the quisitive little mark. She reaches out her hands to hold his face so he is looking at her, “Babe?”

He pulls her closer to himself and presses their lips together. You have officially entered the non-pale space. This is where you should pull the fuck out, but then he would lose it and you just promised not to leave him so soon.

When they break apart, her glasses have gone slightly askew. You can see the edges of her eyes blink a few time before her smile grows unnaturally large, “You wanna play something else?” She is unsubtle with her meaning. She sounds all excited. Sister must be as all up and anxious as he is.

She has to help him out of his suit. Even with your help, he can’t figure out how to get it off. She knows how though. You shouldn’t be surprised, since she probably helps him take it off all the time, but you don’t remember there being a zipper on the back. Did she remember one and create it?

She slides the zipper to the end of his spine and reaches to peel the jumpsuit from his skin. She slides it off from the bottom, so his legs are the last bits of his flesh that are covered. Once he is out of it, she reaches to the back of her own and pulls down the zipper there. Sister is wicked flexible to be able to do that on her own. She gets her own outfit off faster than his.

You and Mituna get way more intimate than moirails usually ever would the moment you feel his bulge stirring. There is confusion boiling in the back of his mind. The look on Latula’s face tells you that she can sense it too and is considering stopping right there. You reach out to Mituna. You calm him down and remind him what he wanted. Your pale brother switches from confusion to excitement before you can breath.

Latula’s face is slower to mimic the change, but it does. Her bulge is slowly crawling out. Knowing your brother had two bulges was understandable. He never had a switch for modesty. Even before the incident. Wha you never knew was that Latula had a small bugle. You would say it didn't exist, but that would be an exaggeration. Plus, Mituna likes it.

She crawls into his lap, letting her chest press against his. Her hands find their way to his cheeks so she can keep him looking at her. Her lips come down softly to meet his own. Her tongue pushes against his lips. He parts them and lets her in. Their tongues become intertwined and have their own session inside their mouths.

When he reaches up to grab her spheres, she pulls back and snorts uncontrollably. The sound hurts your ears, but his heart flutters in time with her. Between them, their bulges have already begun to seek out one another. Hers and both of his are curled around one another, creating a mess of yellow and teal. They don’t pay attention to it as they go back to their sloppy makeouts.

His hands are still resting on her chest, his finger pressing into the mounds and playing with them. Not in the way you would expect most matesprits to. He’s literally playing with them. You can feel this strange fascination with them running through his mind.

She lets him keep his hands there, even though his touch is not sexual. She even backs away everytime he stops and flashes concern. When he sees that, he goes back to rubbing and fondling them. You can tell that she is watching to make sure he is capable of doing this. Well, that’s what your motherfucking there for.

This entire time, their bulges have been doing their own thing. Latula is more of a mess than he is.The insides of her thighs have been dyed with so much material it’s impossible to see her skin. She lifts herself up and presses her nook against his bulges. They go in without any coaxing. The look on her face begins as mild discomfort, but slowly turns into enjoyment as she rolls her hips into him.

He’s watching her as closely as he can manage. He doesn’t move though. He doesn’t know what to do. You are willing to do a lot for him, but this is one of those lines you don’t motherfucking cross. How your palemate and his matesprit get their pail on is between them. You are just here to help get him through it.

She isn’t lost like he is. Her hands reach for his and she leads him to her hips. Once he has a hold of her, she pushes down onto him and pushes his hands to help her with the motion. She repeats the movement several times before dropping her hands and going back to grinding into him. He keeps his hands where they are and continues without her help.

He guides her movements, bringing her down onto him. She seems to let up on her motion and let him take more control. You wonder if this counts as pale cheating. She is so slow and patient with him that it is crossing into your territory. You can tell the thought hasn’t even crossed his mind. Latula, on the other hand, you have no clue. But the acts these two are getting on are most definitely not pale.

She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pulls herself closer to him, clinging to him for balance as she rides his bulge. Just out of the grasps of your consciousness, you can hear her muttering little bits of nothingness to him, and you can tell how much he adores it. You, on the other hand, find it near sickening. On the list of things you never needed to know there is a section dedicated to Latula Pyrope and this entire endeavour.

That ill feeling is not settled by knowing that her actions are sending your moirail over both your own moon and Alternia’s. You only feel better when you can sense him thank you out of the corner of his mind. Heck, what are moirails for if not to help the love of their lives get laid with their only other quadrantmate? Aside from keeping the other from losing their motherfucking mind, that is.

“Babe, pull out. I’m gonna-” She starts her statement, but gets derailed part way through. Her spine twists back and she pushes out her chest as her bulge spews material. Her mouth lets out little noises of pleasure and misery. He finally gives into her wish from earlier and slides his bulges out of her, finding his release with her and giving his all to the ground underneath them.

He is sticky and covered in teal and near sitting in a puddle of his own color, but he doesn’t seem to mind. She seems downright embarrassed about what just happened. He puts his hands on the sides of her face and gives her his most beautiful fucking smile, “Flushed for you, Tulip.” You take a little more control than you mean to so those words come out whole. They calm her tits right down though.

She lowers her head onto his shoulder. Her breathing goes soft as she begins to drift into sleep. He curls his arms around her frame and holds her close. He runs his hands through her hair and leans his head against her own. You can tell that he wants this moment to last just a little longer before he goes back to being too far gone to appreciate it. You give it to him. Let no one ever say that you are not the best motherfucking palemate.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft. How does chucklevoodoos work? How does porn work? How do you write in character? Does it matter? There was smut (sort of) and that means the rules are made up and the logic doesn't matter. Just let me have my borderline fluffy smut.


End file.
